DESCRIPTION: See instructions. State the application's broad, long-term objectives and specific aims, making referenceto the health relatedness of the project (i.e., relevance to the mission of the agency). Describe concisely the research design and methods for achieving these goals. Describe the rationale and techniques you will use topursue these goals. .._'.... In addition, in two or three sentences, describe In plain, lay language the relevance of this research to public health. If the application Is funded, this description, as is, will become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential information. DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. _ The goal of this research is to enable the development of novel interdisciplinary training programs that ntegrate two components 1) an NRSA predoctoral training program and 2) a Short-Term Research! Education Program, which will include a non-NRSA predoctoral training program. There have been great advances in in vivo imaging techniques, which allow neuroscientists to visualize molecular, cellular and system physiology and functions. To fully utilize neuroimaging techniques, it is important to understand underlying principles, data detection, and data modeling and visualization. Furthermore, each technique has ts own strengths and limitations. In order to overcome the weakness of one neuroimaging modality, it is absolutely essential to utilize complementary imaging modalities. Often, researchers may not utilize advanced neuroimaging technologies due to the lack of proper training in these methodologies, therefore, it s crucial to train students the principles and limitations of multiple neuroimaging modalities. In order to achieve this goal, we propose to create the Multimodal Neuroimaging Training Program (T90/R90) for pre- doctoral and short-term summer students, which will be jointly run by the University of Pittsburgh and Carnegie Mellon University. This program will be administered by the Center for the Neural Basis of Cognition (CNBC), which seamlessly spans both institutes and is a coordinated interdisciplinary research and educational Center of international stature. Specific aims of the predoctoral training program are to 1) teach basic neuroscience for integrative neuroimaging research; 2) to teach underlying principles, modeling, and applications of structural magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), functional MRI, positron emission tomography, magnetoencephalography, and optical imaging from animals to humans; and 3) to integrate multiple methods and carry out multimodal neuroimaging projects. To achieve the specific aims, trainees will take core courses and laboratory rotations, seminars and participate in an annual retreat. In addition to the graduate T90/R90 training program, the short-term Multimodal Neuroimaging Summer School (R90) is proposed to teach the synergy of multi-modal neuroimaging for targeted students and investigators who have experience in one imaging modality and want to expand their training to other modalities. The summer program will consist of basic lectures, hand-on laboratory workshop, and performing projects, emphasizing the methodologies of multiple imaging modalities. Our proposed programwill train researchersfor adequate handling of the increasing complexity of combining multimodal neuroimaging data with the knowledge of various data acquisition and processing approaches, and appropriate interpretations. This will speed up the synergetic application of multiple imaging modalities to basic and clinical neuroscience research in animals and humans. All training faculty have an exceptional track record of effective interdisciplinary training and cooperative research.The materials developed in this Training Program will be distributed through the web. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) University of Pittsburgh, Pittsburgh, PA Carnegie Mellon University, Pittsburgh, PA PHS 398 (Rev. 09/04) Page 2 Form Page 2 Kirschstein-NRSA Entire Budget Principal Investigator/Program Director Kim, Seong-Gi Period Substitute Page (Last, first, middle) BUDGET FOR ENTIREPROPOSED PERIOD OF SUPPORT DIRECT COSTS ONLY(Kirschstein-NRSA Substitute Page) INITIAL BUDGET BUDGET CATEGORY PERIOD TOTALS (from Form Page 4) No. PREDOCTORAL STIPENDS 1 20,772 POSTDOCTORAL STIPENDS OTHER STIPENDS TOTAL STIPENDS 20,772 TUITION, FEES, AND INSURANCE 11,877 TRAINEETRAVEL 750 TRAINEERELATED EXPENSES 2,200 TOTAL DIRECT COSTS 35,599 ADDITIONAL YEARSOF SUPPORT REQUESTED 2nd 3rd 4th 5th No No. No. No. 1 20,772 2 41,544 2 41,544 2 41,544 20,772 41,544 41,544 41,544 12.233 25,200 25,956 26,735 750 750 750 750 2,200 4,400 4,400 4,400 35,955 72,644 73,400 74,179 TOTAL DIRECT COSTS FOR ENTIRE PROPOSED PROJECT PERIOD (Item 8a, Face Page) 291,777 JUSTIFICATION. For all years, explain the basis for the budget categories requested. Follow the instructions for the Initial Budget Period and include anticipated postdoctoral levels. No explanation is necessary for Training-Related Expenses. Most of the costs described below are split equally between University of Pittsburgh and Carnegie Mellon consortium. Cost is provided under consortium section of the R90 budget andjustification page. T90 NRSA Pre-doctoral Research Training Program Predoctoral Stipend Two predoctora! stipend is requested for years 1 and 2 and four is requested for years 3-5. $20,772/per trainee Tuition fees and Insurance Tuition $10,288 ($15,146- 3000 * 60% + 3000) Fees:$348 ($580* 60%) Medical Insurance: $1,241 ($2,068 * 60%) Trainee Travel. Travel to attend annual scientific meetings and workshopsfor each predoctoral trainee, $750/per trainee Training-Related Expenses. Institutional cost per predoctoral trainee to help defray the cost of staff salaries, consultant cost, equipment, $2,200/per trainee PHS 398 (Rev.09/04) Klrschsteln-NRSA Substitute Form Page5 Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last First, Middle): Kim, Seong-Gi